The Tempest and the Fury
by Isil Elensar
Summary: There is only one thing that can mirror Legolas' conflicted emotions, and during a sudden tempest, pent up fury is unleashed.
1. Storm Warning

Legolas stood alone upon Carrock, his arms folded across his chest, his cloak closed tight around him. The wind was fierce with the approaching storm: the hem of his cloak thrashed around his legs. His golden hair whirled chaotically about his head and his eyes narrowed against the gale. His boat rocked violently against the eyot, straining against the rope that anchored it to a large rock. Legolas braced himself, waiting for the moment when the air would crackle with violent energy. He felt the change as it raised the tiny hairs on his neck. Looking up, he saw lightning pierce the sky. Bright white, jagged fingers burned through the rapidly darkening sky, and just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. But Legolas knew this was only the beginning of the tempest that would descend upon Mirkwood. Another surge came, surprising him as it streaked down close by to strike the roiling river. Water sizzled, and a few fish floated belly-up, dead.

Legolas waited patiently for the storm to intensify. He could not explain to others how much he loved turbulent weather. It was the only time he could release pent-up emotions, and no one would be the wiser.


	2. Storm Rising

Above him, clouds tumbled and collided, producing powerful and frequent bursts of thunder. The end of summer was not going to leave quietly to make way for autumn. This particular storm fit his dark mood perfectly. Legolas let the approaching storm batter him: his emotions were as wild as the weather. He had never felt so lonely, so angry, and so sad all at the same time in his life. He was lonely because she had left Mirkwood a month ago, her life as a ranger would soon begin. He was angry at her for leaving, and for turning down his love. Yet, she was in love with another. Legolas was furious with himself for being so livid with her. He was sad because it would be some time until he saw her again, if at all, and he missed her terribly.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed someone emerging from the trees. Tall, silent, and impressive, his father came to a halt at the river bank. Legolas did not look at him, but knew Thranduil would remain there to wait out the storm, offering his love and support to his only son.

Legolas was no longer alone.


	3. Storm Breaking

Suddenly, the rain came, washing over everything in great torrents. The Anduin's level rose with the flood of extra water. Legolas closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, feeling each drop as it splashed his face. It was then, and only then, that he let his tears fall. He let go of all his unexpressed emotions, allowing them to be washed away. Except that he knew it would be a long while before the loneliness, anger, and sadness would completely leave him.

But for all its blustering, the tempest was over after another ten minutes. Legolas wiped the rain and tears from his face, unleashed the tether that secured his boat, and boarded it. With the oar in hand, he paddled back to the riverbank, and to his awaiting father.

Neither spoke, both aware of the reasons why Legolas had braved the storm. He saw compassion in his father's eyes, and unconditional love. Under such a gaze, Legolas could not hold back another surge of tears. Strong arms held him tightly, and his father murmured soft, soothing words to calm him. When his tears ceased, and he was composed again, they walked back to the caverns in comforting silence.


	4. Author's Notes

My thanks to Rhapsody, who beta'd this work and also provided the summary. I was at a loss for so long to come up with one.

If the titles are familiar, they should be. All three are titles from a trilogy of Mercedes Lackey books (Mage Storm trilogy) that I've read... a long time ago. It was the only trilogy I read out of the entire series, as I understand it. Anyway, I thought them perfect and inspiring for this set of drabbles. I also thought that if there was a perfect time for Legolas to let himself go emotionally, during a really good thunderstorm would be it. :-)


End file.
